Kazimir Voronin
|status=Alive |family= ("Brother") |birthplace= , |occupation= Spetsnaz Mercenary |affiliation=GRU Spetsnaz GRU |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Sambo, Russian boxing & Bataireacht |debut= |voice= }} Kazimir Voronin (カシミールボロニン, Kashimīru Boronin) also known and feared as The Beast (野獣, Yajū) is a world-class mercenary for hire, a former Spetsnaz GRU operative, a former police Sergeant and is also one of the few survivors of the covert Russian military program known as the Krasnaya komnata (Russian:Красная комната; 赤い部屋, Akai heya) which turned him into the man he is today. He is also the mentor and surrogate brother of the Neo-nazi activist and professional criminal, German Brigadier. Born in the year 2216, Kazimir looked up to his father, who was the Chief of Military Police. Being raised in a highly patriotic household, Kazimir wished to serve his nation any manner possible, this led to him joining the police force and rising to the ranks of a Police Sergeant by the time he was 21 years old. He eventually joined the Special Operations Forces of Russia as a soldier and became a Spetsnaz or special forces operative in his mid twenties. After two years of service as a soldier, Kazimir was captured by enemy troops and was tortured to give out intel on the structural weakness of the Spetsnaz GRU, which he refused to give away due to his position as a soldier and his love for his nation; this led to his kidnapper punishing him by claiming his left arm. After he was rescued, Kazimir was honored by his country but did not like the idea of sitting back home. Not wanting to give up on his wish to serve his country, he volunteered into the enhancement program known as Krasnaya komnata, and after several medical procedures, was granted a bionic arm and was injected with state-of-the-art nanomachines that rendered his otherwise passive quirk, active. This led to him becoming a lone soldier that the military would send on "suicide" missions and his unwavering loyalty to them, earned him the name Soviet Hound (ソヴィエト走狗, Sovieto Sōku) both in his own country and overseas. After the program was shut down by the military due to the lack of funding and low success rate, Kazimir was cryogenically frozen and forced into retirement. He would be released from his cryogenic preservation in the year 2333 by Domino Craw after being illegally smuggled to the United States, only to be told that his protege and younger-brother like figure, Stephan, had been killed by Spectre. This would lead to a showdown between the two, however, after finding out the truth about his "brother", Kazimir would pull away from the fight and set himself free from all of his past connections and become a mercenary for hire. He eventually earned the moniker of The Beast (野獣, Yajū) due to his sheer ferocity and the manner in which he executed his targets. He also took up the mantle of the German Brigadier for a brief amount of time, out of respect for his brother, and helped out a group of German civilians take out a small group of mercenaries led by the villain, Orphan. Appearance Personality History Abilities Quirk Fighting Style Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand-Combatant: *' ': *' ': *' ': Overall Abilities Cybernetic Arm: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Grappling Claw': *'Extended Reach': *'Sonic Cannon': Spetsnaz GRU Training: *'Demolitions Expert': *'Espionage': *'Multilingualism': *'Expert Marksman': *'Skilled Scout': Equipment *'MX-340': The MX-340 is Kazimir's primary firearm and his go to weapon of choice in combat. It is a submachine gun with the conventional blowback operation mechanism. It uses 9×19mm cartridge; both the anti-personnel and anti-armor/armor piercing rounds, allowing it to shoot down those with a body armor. One unusual feature is the ability to store a spare 44-round magazine at the rear of the gun, where it also functions as a stock. A wire folding stock is also available. It also has an excellent rate of fire at around 700 rounds per minute and has a muzzle velocity of 360-500 m/s. *'Karatel': His back-up weapon is a Karatel that is stored in his bionic arm. This Karatel is likely one of the few remaining from the Spetsnaz GRU group he was a part of and thus, holds some sentimental value. It is a dual edged small knife that comes with a sheath, with the blade being about 5.6 inches long and the handle being nearly 3 inches. Trivia Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Russians Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth 0 Characters